Phobeter Awakens
by Unknown516
Summary: As Problems come, so will solutions, what is his solutions? Will power finally be awakened?


"Torterra fainted! So the winner is Emboar!"

"This concludes the 1v1 fight between Tyte and Sanchez, the winner is Tyte and his Emboar!" The teacher announced. "Oh of cource our Tyte won, he's not just bulky himself, so are his pokemon, no one stands a chance against him!" The one who said this was Frost Slass, She is like madly in love with Tyte, a real musuclar guy and also a bully, he forces people to battle him and when he wins, his reputation will rise little by little, of cource he doesn't choose really strong people to fight with, so at least he's got some brain. Tyte knows Frost is in love with him, but he just doesn't show the intrest in dating the girl, what a bummer too, Frost was such a better girl before coming in contact with him, she was actually a good girl, but now she's just like him, mean and selfish, not to mention she's pretty too. "Azure, you've got nothing to say to my win?" Tyte walked to her, standing next to Frost, I know how this happened, Frost dragged Azure into watching him, they were good friends before Frost went bad, but Azure Rivers is a good girl, she's that quiet and pretty cool princess, and my childhood friend since well, as long as I can remember, but it all changed after Frost started to drag her around, apparently she told Azure that no more talking to me, since Tyte also targets me sometimes, they don't want her to think badly of them, therefore they are literally keeping her away from me, I don't know the reason why she agreed though, but since I haven't had a chance to talk to her, I have no idea if they threatned her, blackmail, or whatever it is. But, it all ends today, because I am going to beat Tyte.

"Is there no more chanllenger? If not, Tyte will gain today's crown and rewards!" The teacher said in the megaphone. I calmed myself down, I will do fine, I'm going to go up there and defeat him and take Azure back! "I chanllenge Tyte to a battle! I raised my hand, the teacher nodded, and I stepped on the platform. "What? you are going to fight ME? Do you know who you are, learn your place, you're a loser, how did you even make it this far?" Tyte then gave me that come at me look. "Everyone, another one chanllenges Tyte, today's champion with a 9 win streak, is the streak going to be broken? We'll see, this will be a one on one pokemon battle, the pokemon that faints first loses, ready? BATTLE START!"

"Go Emboar, show them what we're made of!"  
"EMBOOOAR!"The fire pig roared.

"Go, time to shine Greninja!" "Grenin!" "First move determines the battle, Greninja use Water Pulse.  
The ball shaped water was formed and launched at the Emboar.  
"Emboar, dodge it and use Wild Charge "Greninja, use this attack oppertunity, Use full power Hydro Pump!"  
"Ha, measly attack, Emboar, evade to it's back and strike it there!"  
The Emboar suddenly gained a burst of speed, ending right behind Greninja.  
"Now, Wild Charge! Gameover for you now."  
"Unfortunately for your Emboar, it seems to be damaged by spikes."  
"What? No, How, How did those spikes get there?" Tyte looks at the field and now notices the small layers of spikes on the field. "Emboar struck Greninja at full power with a Wild Charge!, But, it, wait, seems to have done no damage?" The teacher commentated. "Now Greninja, Hydro Cannon."  
The high powered pressure water hit the Emboar right on, sending it flying across smashing into the wall.  
"That's it!, Emboar has fainted, Greninja is the winner! And that means Tyte has lost and is now not the champion! This will also end today's battle event since our time has ran out. See you tomorrow students!"

"Azure, please tell me, what did they threaten you with for you not to talk to me?" I found the chance to talk to her, as Frost went over to Tyte who's with his Emboar at the other side of the room.  
"I, Sorry." She wispered to me and ran off out the school. I got up to go chase after her, at least I tried to, Tyte grabbed my arm and threw me across the floor. "Think you're hot stuff now because you beat me in a pokemon battle? Well, guess what loser, I can still beat you up, your Greninja won't do anything to me, I have more pokemon then you do, and so does Frost, you can't beat us both."

I got up

"Hey, did you not just hear what I said, beg on your knees for your life, or"

"Or what?" I slowly raised my head.

"Tyte, I think he's going insane, we should leave for now."  
"Oh hell no, Im not letting someone beating in a battle getting away with it, Im gonna beat him up so badly that he's gonna feel sore for a month."

"Oh really now, so you want to beat me up?"

"Yeah los-"  
I cracked a evil grin "Hey, why are your eyes turning blue? You have black eyes."

"Genisis, teleport him to a deserted area please."  
"What do you mea"  
"What, where did Tyte go?" Frost is starting to panic.  
"You're becoming my servant now, you are going to everything I say, or you're going to end up like him. Genisis, if you will."

"What are you sayi" her voice was cut off, then we landed, on tilted ground, probaly an abandoned earthquake site, nevertheless, there was Tyte."Frost, you will listen to my every command from now on, Tyte is going to die, I am going to kill him, you're going to watch and learn that I am serious and follow my command afterwards. Understand?"

"What,stop messing around, how did we even get to this place, Tyte's going to kill you." "On nononono, Frost, is going to be the otherway around." "Tyte!" "YOU BASTARD! WHERE ARE WE!?" He runs at full speed towards us.

"Genisis, kill him." "I'm gonna kil" That was his last sentence as he collapsed to the ground. "YOU, YOU KILLED HIM!" Frost is literally backing into a corner now and pointing at me with fear in her eyes.  
"Now"

It's talking time


End file.
